The Newcomer
by Buzzkill5811
Summary: How would a PTSD suffering Marine affect a kid frendly world such as “How to Train Your Dragon”. Desclaimer: I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or any of its characters. First offical story.
1. First Contact

**Hey, restarting this story, sorry for frustration. The old version had some issues with it.**

**Thanks to Blackberry Avar for helping me become a better writer. **

First Contact

"So let me get this straight: They want us to infiltrate a structure we know nothing about, located in the middle of who knows where, neutralize any contact we come across, whoever that may be, and extract an object... weapon... whatever shit it is they want."

Jonathan King, USMC Staff Sergeant, standing at around 6 foot 2 has experienced many messed up situations, scenes, Missions, etc... but usually they were given a little bit more information then what was offered on this op.

King was part of a 5 man MARSOC (Marine Corps Special Operations Command) fire team. 1st Battalion, 1st Platoon, Alpha section, 2nd Squad. Nicknamed fire team Zulu for short.

The others operators in the team include Sergeant Andrew Starks. Starks, being the newest member of the team, was still in the traditional process of proving he's worth within the team. Though silent most of the time, he has proven reliable in the last 2 missions since being with the team. But this mission will truly test his ability both mental and physical.

Corporal Michael Perez and his step brother Corporal Jose Escabeto could be looked at as the optimistic 2 in the group. These 2 unknowingly tend to keep the weight of whatever situation the team finds themselves in quite light.

Then there's Staff Sergeant Cameron Schmitt. Being the most senior in the team he has been appointed team leader. His bold characteristic mixed with his understanding personality formed him into an inspiring leader.

"Yep" Schmitt replies while tapping away on his computer

"Cool" King sheathes the knife he has been sharpening for the past half hour and starts for the door out of the op center.

"Where's the others?" King turns his head before heading out the hatch.

"The brothers are probably knocked out in there racks and that new guy I last saw heading for the chow hall... tell 'em we're loading up in 3 hours, I don't need SgtMaj crawling up my ass again"

"He really did that?" King smirked

"King I'm serious, we're supposed to be on top of it, how are we supposed to be trusted with mission critical missions if we can't even show up on time?" Schmitt's light, humorous tone dropped, he stops what he's doing on the computer and glares back at King.

"Ok, I got it, I'll go inform them now, anything else?"

Nope, that should do it" His regular attitude returning as he resumes tapping away on the keyboard.

"Roger" with that King slides through the door and makes way for the barraks.

Fort Leatherneck, Afghanistan. As far as luxury is concerned it isn't much but it's home. Helicopters fly overhead readying up for Fire team Zulus arrival.

King makes his way to the barracks doing his best to avoid any unnecessary conversations with the infantry men. They tend to ask to many questions about what it is he does or is doing.

Successfully making it past the infantry platoon King slides in through the back door of the barracks and finds himself in front of room 206.

Just before banging on the door, Perez rounds the corner making way for his room, stops, and goes to parade rest out of force of habit after seeing the Staff Sergeant.

"You're good, no need for that bro, get your brother and Starks; you can find him at the chow hall currently, and get over to the ops room in 2 hours for finale debrief and departure"

"Aye Staff Sergeant, you ready for this"

"As ready as I'll ever be Corporal"

The Staff Sergeant, once feeling confident the Corporal could get the task done, went to his own room

To check his pack making sure all items are secured.

Sleeping system, shovel, TP, flash light, spoon and knife, personal journal. It all seemed to be there.

Before leaving the room he takes an iPod along with head phones and a couple charger packs and stuffed them in one of the side pockets of the pack.

King lays on the sorry excuse for a bed to catch a few z's before the op. It may not look like much but the ancient mattress is going beat what they're going to be sleeping on for the next few days. At least that's what the team keeps telling them selves.

Half awake, King rolls over looking for his wife whom was no where to be seen. Disappointed he gets up and gets dressed in the usual blue jeans and solid color shirt.

As King went in to shave the peaceful morning was soon interrupted by mumbled screams from down stairs.

Dropping the cream, King rushed out of the room toward the stairs.

"What's wro-"

King was cut off by 2 gun shots coming from the kitchen and the slamming of the door.

"No, no, no"

King makes it down the stairs and rounds the corner into the kitchen.

King jerks awake, alarm blaring in his face.

He picks up the innocent clock and chucks it across the room, shattering it into pieces.

Gathering his items he makes way for the op room.

He sees his 4 teammates sitting at a long table, Schmitt taking the head seat.

"Now that we're all here we can get this briefing out of the way and be wheels up at 2245"

Schmitt throws King an extra power bar from his MRE as takes his seat at the table.

"SgtMaj. Should be here any minute... hopefully"

As if on cue, SgtMaj Moore walks through the door. 23 years in the Marines rewarded the SgtMaj with aching joints and grey hair.

The team stands at parade rest awaiting to be put at ease.

"As you were" SgtMaj takes his place at the table and sets some diagrams and folders on the table.

"As you already know, not much info was given to us about this op. What you know is what you get. A abandoned compound 3 clicks north of Sangin is suspect to holding a package that can ultimately help win the war for the Taliban. You are task with retrieving it by whatever means necessary. However I was informed to tell you not to make direct contact with the object." SgtMaj pulls silicon covered clamps along with a metallic container out of a duffle bag.

"You will use these clamps to hold the object and put in the box, any questions?"

Silence filled the room.

"Very well, good luck Marines" with that SgtMaj stands up and makes way for the door.

"Good evening Sergeant Major" the states in unison as the SgtMaj leaves the room

"Well, let's head for the air mat. Weapons are already on the copter. Get your gear an board the rear heli."

"You got it" King stands and retrieves his items from the corner of the room and makes way for the heli pad.

The group made their final goodbyes and entered the aircraft.

Once loaded up the helicopters lifted off toward their destination.

For what felt like hours the 5 were cooped up in the back of the twin blades craft awaiting arrival. The bay was quiet for most of the trip.

The once dark bay was illuminated by a green flashing light by the back entrance as the helicopter hastily descended into the compound.

The door drops open and the 5 Marines file out the back to the second helicopter and begin pulling out their gear. 2 throwing out the packs while the other 3 set up security.

Once all the gear is pulled off the door shuts and the 2 helicopters lift of to return to base.

The Marines turn toward the nearest building and start to make way until they notice someone skylining in the rooftops ahead.

Kings heart sink as he hears the all to familiar whooshing sound as a orangey red ball of light flies past them.

"RPG!!"

The 5 Marines hit the deck as bullets rain on there position.

King turns around to see the RPG hitting its mark. The rear copter spirals out of control, crashing into the ground in a fiery explosion.

Perez and Escabeto immediately start laying down suppressive fire on the building while the rest of the team rush to cover.

"Fuck, new plan... Perez, Escabeto

Rush that building there..." Ssgt Schmitt points at an building around the right flank of the enemy position. "... Starks, you hold this position. Provide accurate fire on any motherfucker stupid enough to poke his head out, King your with me we're rushing left flank. We're gonna flush those bastards out."

Stark sets up on a makeshift wall made out of a pile of trash and some bricks and provides covering fire for Perez and Escabeto. Escabeto and Perez rush cover to cover to their position on the second floor of some make shift building.

Once the Corporals set up, Schmitt and King b-line around the left side of the building.

Just before making it around the corner, King catches a round in between the sappy plates within the flack right above his rib cage and stumbles to the ground screaming in pain.

King begins to crawl the rest of the way with the assistants of Schmitt.

"Fuck man, you still got this?"

King pulls out a blood stained mag and loads it into his M4. "There going to need to do a hell of a lot more then that to kill me brother"

Schmitt looks him over before helping him up and setting position on the door.

King hands Schmitt a Grenade who, without hesitation, takes the explosive, cracks the door open and chucks before quickly shutting the door.

The sound of automatic gun fire is overwhelmed by a loud crack.

On cue, King and Schmitt enter the building covering their respective corners. The grenade did its job, 2 enemy combatants KIA, 1 heavily injured.

King limps up to the dazed fighter, steps on his throat, pulls out his M9 and double taps him.

"Room clear, package not located"

King stares still sighted in on the corpse laying below his boot.

"Ready for the next?"

"On you"

They post up on the next room. Schmitt counts to 3 and kicks in the door and peeks in to see 4 combatants immediately firing through the door way.

"We got 4... 2 left corner, 1 right, one dead center.

With that Schmitt rounds the Corner firing 4 rounds, each hitting their mark, as well as taking a round in the shoulder. A fire fighter rushes through the door opposite of theirs and sights in on Schmitt.

A single round is fired and Schmitt Squeezes his eyes shut waiting for the impact. After a few seconds he reopens his eyes to see the once threading Taliban fighter now lay lifeless on the ground.

He looks over to King who has by now managed to limp up next to Schmitt.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it"

Schmitt scans the room. 5 dead bodies, trash, a stockpile of ammo and... a strange black cube with a deep blue light illuminating from the cracks.

"That, there, that has to be what we came here for, here take these, you secure the package, I got your back"

King nods while taking the silicon rings and box. He slowly approaches the cube, and reaches for it with the tongs. Just before grabbing it sharp pain runs through his left leg, and he falls to the ground.

2 more fighters take cover by the door and free fire into the room. Schmitt takes cover behind the crates of ammo while King flips the table toward himself, the cube sliding off landing next to him.

"Damn it, Cameron, you need to get out of there, I'll hold them off just get this thing to the LZ" King reaches for the cube.

"No don't touch I-"

Too late, As soon as Kings hand makes contact with the cube the room is filled with the blue light and Belgians to vibrate.

The last thing King sees is his friend's bloody face staring back at him. Everything goes black.

What feels like a few hours pass before King returns to consciousness.

The cool breeze felt foreign against his skin. An almost overwhelming sent of pine filled the morning air.

Still dazed from the past events, King looks around at his new surroundings.

From what he could make he was in a forest. Gigantic pine trees surrounded his position. Tall grass engulfing his body.

His futile attempt to sit up was short lived as what felt like needles driving into his side forced him back to the floor.

King looks down to find blood slowly oozing through the fabric of his desert cammies.

What the hell did that thing do to me?

Speaking of such item, he had the same odd cube in his hand.

Lifting the seemingly weightless object to his face, King try's to find some sort of symbol, or lettering, anything to at least point out an origin or maker.

Nothing. All he sees on the cube are the now lifeless cracks wrapping around the object.

Well at least I got my gear.

As King carelessly throws the object too his pack, which was lying about ten feet away, the cracking of branches rings throughout the forest.

Adrenaline shot through King's body, numbing the pain enough for him to roll to his gear and grab his M4.

He aims in the general direction of the noise.

His expectations of Taliban dwindled as he herd loud thumps moving closer to him.

The ground violently vibrated beneath him, poking at his injuries.

Maybe it's just an elephant?... in the forest? Are they normally this loud? What else could be big enough to cause that sound?

His question was quickly answered as something breaks the tree line.

Lowering his rifle, King looks up at the creature.

It was huge. Red feather-looking scales covered its body. It had two trunks for legs and a tail with white, red-tipped spikes the size of his forearm running down the length.

What caught Kings attention the most about the bizarre creature was it's wings.

On the creature back folded two gigantic wings.

As strange as the creature looked, it was oddly familiar to the Marine but he could not explain as to why.

The dragon didn't seem to notice him as it casually walks off.

Once sure the thing was gone for good King attempts to sit up for a second time.

The remaining adrenaline numbs the pain enough for him to get up completely with relative ease.

King limps over to his gear in search for his med-kit.

After unpacking a few items he pulls the red pouch out and dumps it out in his lap.

Nothing much for the wounds he has sustained but it did have some Motrin and bandages, those will get him by for now.

After dressing and wrapping the two injuries, he packs the kit and reaches for an MRE.

His breakfast was interrupted by a loud crash followed by ear rupturing howl.

King throws the MRE and grabs the M4.

King scans the direction the noise originated from and waits.

Though the loud scratches continues he saw nothing.

Whatever it was it was close.

After a minute passes, King slowly moves up to investigate.

Not too far past the tree line King stalks up on a small cliff.

As King approaches the drop he gets into the prone to avoid sky-lining.

As fast as his wounds would allow him King low crawls to the edge and peers into the drop.

It was circular in shape. A large pond took up a good portion of it. Rock walls stood at around thirty to forty feet high around the perimeter of the circle. Small boulders sprinkled across the shore of the pond. On top of one of the many boulders was the one responsible for interrupting Kings breakfast.

Atop one of the many boulders near the pond stood, facing opposite of King, a jet-black dragon.

King sighted in on the creature. At the distance and angle he was at he could not make out much detail but it was smaller than the last one he encountered.

Once again, he could not say why but this creature seemed way to familiar for it to be a mere coincidence, this one more that the last.

Where have I seen you before. Why are you dragons so familiar?

As if on cue, dragon jumps from the rock and frustratedly turns around.

The dragon aimlessly scans the terrain and makes eye contact with King.

He has seen those emerald green eyes before.

The dragon backs up slowly and snarls at the sight of the Marine.

_No... it couldn't be..._


	2. Game Plan

**Hello. Next chapters ready, hope you enjoy! **

Game Plan

No... it couldn't be...

King jumps up from the prone and backs up against a tree, keeping his sights on the black dragon.

No, no, no. This can't be happening. How-

Kings thoughts are cut short by another ear shattering screech.

The Marine lowers his rifle slightly and raises his hand in an attempt to show no intention to harm the dragon while backing away from the ledge.

Once clear from view he turns and moves to his makeshift camp as quick as his wounds allowed.

He slumps down next to his pack and starts tearing through it for the op notes he had only taken the day prior.

What they would tell him, probably nothing but he was getting desperate for answers. While looking for the notes King pick the cube up off the ground and stares at it for a brief second.

He finally stumbled upon the note book which, to no surprise, contains no information he could use to better understand his new situation.

He felt as helpless as the dragon looked.

Yeah he has his years of training and experience but none of it could have prepared him for this. There was no class or training op titled: What to do when dropped into a different universe or world or whatever the hell he was finding himself in.

The bizarre anomaly mixed with the frequent howl from the black dragon was driving him slightly mad.

Realizing the downward spiral his mindset was taking, King sat up against a tree and, after taking a minute to recoup, tried to piece it all together.

Ok well I'm here now. Now what? I could go to the village, where ever that is. No that won't end well. Ok when we're in foreign locations we normally would take a reconnaissance mission or two to understand the terrain or people. Hmm maybe my training will come in handy after all. I'll start with that boy... umm, what's his name... fuckin'... Hiccup. Yeah that guy.

Once he had the framework of a game plan sorted out, King flipped to a fresh sheet in his note pad, drew a small circle and labeled it: "Camp". Not too far off toward the top of the paper he puts a slightly larger circle and labels it: "The Cove"

By this point the gold yellow light reflecting off his surroundings suggested that it was nearing noon.

King spent the rest of the morning cleaning his M4 and M9, sharpening his Ka-Bar, and setting up his gear for his new mission: locating the village.

Once his gear was set, King pulled out a fresh pair of woodland cammies and put them on.

The fresh fabric felt strange to him. Though it's only been a day since he had worn fresh clothing, the smooth feel to them was contrary to all that has happened to him the past day.

Once set he loaded his sidearm, placed it in the holster, packed his med-kit in his right cargo pocket and grabbed his rifle and mags. He kept the rifle in condition four: no magazine inserted, no round loaded.

Once set, King, as stealthily as possible, moved back to the ledge and watched the dragon as it tried and failed multiple attempts to jump or fly out.

After around a half hour of failing attempts the black dragon went to the far side of the cove and laid in defeat. Good news was that it did not seem to notice him.

Ten minutes into watching the dragon rest King notice a very curious looking boy slowly emerge from a cut in the wall right above the dragon.

The boy looked kind of scrawny, with noodles for legs and toothpicks for arms and smooth brown hair running down to his neck, there was no doubt as to who King was looking at.

Hiccup...

King kept watch on the two with his RCO (Rifle Combat Optics)

As the boy squats down picking up something off the ground, the dragon, looking as frustrated as ever, leaps up, passing right by Hiccup causing him to fall back.

King observes the Kid jump down to a ledge not too much further below to get a closer look as the dragon continues to desperately jump for freedom.

Hiccup pulls out a small book and stick with a pice if graphite lodged into the end of it and starts scribbling away all while whispering to himself.

The dragon gives up on jumping and goes to the end of the pond in an attempt to eat some fish, ultimately ending in failure. King was kind of starting to feel sympathy for the creature which he nearly crushes before letting any ideas get to his head.

The dragon lays next to the pond after failing at fishing. Both the dragon and Kings attention is drawn to the boy as he accidentally drops his pencil down into the cove. The dragon stood up and stared up at the boy whom took that as his cue to leave.

Once the boy was out of sight King got up to follow, at first not drawing the dragons attention but that didn't last long.

The dragon stared up at him. At least this time he wasn't snarling.

King, as fast as silence would allow him, circled around the cove and, once on Hiccups tracks, followed the boy from a safe distance.

The walk wasn't all to complicated. He followed the boy through a small valley and up a hill or two. The entire trip back Hiccup marveled at the picture he had drawn.

The dark had dominated the land before they had arrived at the village.

Off in the distance King saw light glowing. Once the village was in sight King ceased to follow the boy.

The sight of the village was impressive.

Large wooden structures cut into the side of the mountain. Even in this time humanity dominated. Controlled flames danced throughout the villages, bringing the dull village to life.

King pulled up his budget map and drew a couple squares more towards the top right corner of the paper and labeled it: "Berk".

Once satisfied, King turned towards camp, making sure to cover his tracks. King made it to the cove before a huge storm struck.

Blinding light flashed followed by a deafening crack of thunder. King's heart rate picked up. He hit the deck, loaded his rifle, and sighted in on everything in sight...

...King rode in the second humvee. He was new to the team.

Ssgt Schmitt sat up front taking charge of comms. His buddy price was on the gun.

Simple op: escort a shipment to a small town 20 clicks North.

"Alright King time to prove your worth"

A light smile formed on Schmitt's face.

"Don't worry man you'll do fine, this should go smo-"

Schmitt's statement was cut off.

A flash of light blinded the crew as a deafening bang disorientated the crew.

Small arms fire chattered in the distance. Bullets ricochet off the humvees armor.

"Eight Alpha Mike two this is Alpha three five, we're taking heavy fire, request close air support on our position"

The humvee's 50. Rang throughout the valley.

Two minutes into the attack the 50. cuts out as Price screams out in pain and drops back into the cab of the humvee.

Blood gushed from his neck.

King frantically got on the 50. Firing at whatever moved.

Heat from the burning lead vehicle added to the fog of war...

...King sights landed on a innocent pine tree. Rain washed over him, soaking his cammies. King slowly got up and took in his surroundings. He has had these kind of... incidents before but never has he been that jumpy. Looking into the cove King saw those emerald green eyes glowing back at him from the darkness.

He stared into them almost mesmerized before shaking off what had happened and continued his way back to camp.

He got out his sleeping system, set it up, took his gear off, and despite being soaked, climbed into the sleeping bag, bringing his rifle and pistol with him.

Still shook from the sudden thunderstorm it took him a little while to fall asleep.

The image of those eyes was burned into his mind.

I wonder if he knows... Well at least I found the village.

With that King zipped up the water proof layer of the system and drifted off to sleep.

**Hoped you enjoyed! Hopefully can get another one here in the next few days. Feel free to PM any questions/suggestions or what not. **


	3. Confrontation

**What up guys. Ok so I'm not sure about his chapter. What do you think? **

Confrontation

It was still sprinkling out. The watch said it was 19:47 but judging off common since, it was morning. Still dark but morning non the less.

Sitting up proved to be a bit difficult. The injuries were not getting better. Unless he gets better medical attention he's only postponing the inevitable.

King got out of his sleeping system and made a small snack.

A small weapons check allowed King to continue on with his mission. King snuck up on the cove and observed the dragon, sleeping underneath a tree.

To King, everything almost seemed like it was supposed to be. The majestic beast slept peacefully underneath the tree, rain drops dancing in the pond, yet the moonlight lit the area with a soft glow.

King allowed the sight to take control for a little.

It has been a long time since he has been able to relax. Kings career path has had him quite literally running head on with life threatening situations for so long at this point that he has nearly forgotten how to slow down and take in a sight such as the one in front of him.

For the short remainder of the morning King just laid there. His mindset went from simply observing the dragon and surroundings to providing overwatch for him as he slept.

If what King thought was going on was the case then he knew that the Dragon would be safe. He doesn't know whether or not he did it out of force of habit due to training, or if it was something more. Either way it's what his new objective was.

The sun slowly broke the horizon, shining down on the island.

Soon after, the dragon woke up and moved to the pond in an attempt to obtain fish. He failed.

The dragon gave up on the pathetic attempts and perched up on a boulder, absorbing the sun rays as they poured into the cove.

A couple hours into the morning Kings attention was once again drawn to the split in the wall opposite of his position.

It sounded like wood scraping on rock.

The dragon seemed to notice the unnatural sound as he conceals himself behind the rock a bit and stares toward the direction of the sound.

Not too much times pass before a small wooden shield pops into view.

King was entertained watching the boy attempt to enter the cove wielding a shield and salmon.

The boy throws the fish, waits a few seconds and pushes forward accidentally lodging the shield in between two boulders.

The boy looks around the cove and, completely oblivious to the dragons presence, crawls under the shield and into the cove. The boy goes to grab the shield but was unable to pull it from the rocks grasp.

The kid sighs a little, turns around and picks up the fish and begins looking for the dragon.

Hiccup passes the bolder concealing the dragon and stops to look around the cove.

While the boy's back is to the boulder the dragon silently climbs up and over the bolder.

It wasn't until the dragon was halfway down the boulder until Hiccup saw him.

Hiccup tensed up and took a few steps back.

The dragon jumped down from the rock and circles around the boy, curiously sniffing the air.

Hiccup holds the fish out. The dragon cautiously takes a few steps toward the boy.

Just before the fish was within reach, the dragon sees something underneath the coat Hiccup was wearing and jumps back and begins to growl at the kid.

Hiccup lifts his coat revealing a small dagger. The dragon gets into a more defensive position and begins to snarl at him.

Hiccup slowly reaches for the knife. The dragon slowly begins to back away.

Hiccup try's a different method. He reaches for the dagger with two fingers and slowly pulls it out of the sheath and drops it on the floor.

King sees the dragon make a small head motion towards the pond followed by the boy kicking it into the water.

King couldn't help but chuckle a little.

This dragon was better at disarming people then some Marines he knew.

As soon as the knife was discarded, with all aggressiveness taken away the dragon sits on the ground. Hiccup slowly raises the fish for a second time.

The dragon once again cautiously moved toward the fish before snapping it out of his hands and eating it.

King watched the interactions that followed between the boy and dragon for the remainder of the day.

For the most part it was the boy trying to get close to the dragon only to be scared away or completely ignored.

The dragon seemed to trust him enough to allow him to stay in the same location... or just didn't see him as a big threat, but would not allow anything else not until it was nearing sunset.

Sweat ran down Kings face. Watching the interaction between the two all day wore him out a bit. The day was coming to a close along with the heat. Today has been hotter then the last few.

Towards the end of the day the boy seemingly gave up on trying to interact with the dragon and started drawing in the sand with a stick by the pond.

The dragon, whom by tail was hanging upside down from the tree "sleeping", looked over at the boy in curiosity.

Popping off the tree, the dragon moved behind the boy, observing what he was drawing.

After about a minute the dragon jumped up on his hind legs and wobbled over to a smaller more pathetic tree and bit into it.

Uprooting the tree, the dragon drove the roots into the ground and started dragging the thing all over the place.

The boy watched in amazement until the dragon finished and looked back at his work. Once satisfied with his drawing the dragons sights fell on the boy.

He looked at the marks on the ground and, when moving to get to different angle, stepped on one of the trails.

The dragon began to growl.

The boy lifted his foot. As soon as the foot was removed the dragon began to pure softly.

The boy repeated the process to make sure his action was what caused the growl.

The boy then smiled and began to navigate through the puzzle.

Hiccup may have seen it as the dragons drawing, but seeing the bigger picture, seeing the gap between the two close, King saw the marks on the ground as the key to the dragons heart, his trust.

Concentrated on navigating the drawing, Hiccup was oblivious he was walking toward the dragon until he was right underneath him.

Hiccup winced a bit as the dragon released a breath.

Hiccup slowly turned around and stared up into the dragons eyes.

Hiccup sheepishly raises his hand to touch the dragon who backs his face away a little, bearing his teeth.

This was it, this is the moment his life changes for ever, King intently watched the events unfolding below ultimately knowing what this next act means for Hiccup.

Hiccup takes a deep breath and releases. He turns his head, closed his eyes and fully extended his arm.

The dragon stared into the boys silk soft hand.

Timidly, the dragon slowly closed his eyes and pressed his snout into the boys hand.

Hell yeah... King silently routed for the two.

The boy winces a little before opening his eyes.

The dragon backs up an inch or two and looked into the boys gaze before swiftly jumping away.

The boy, was shocked. He didn't know what to do.

After a few moments of standing there he just turned around and left.

Just as he was walking out he turned and looked at the dragon.

The boy had something in mind. With determination the boy quickly left the area.

King slowly rose from his position.

Dirt and grass rolled off his flak as he stood up.

Hearing the slight noise the dragon looks up at him and tilted his head.

The gaze pierced his very soul. The dragon almost seemed to know who he was.

King circled to the entrance of the cove and stared through the cracks into the pond.

Fungus sprinkled the top layer of water. Fish danced around the pond, causing ripples.

The water settled to the reflection of the Night Fury, whom looked back at him.

What the hell am I even going to do...

King closed his eyes, breathed in... breathed out, smelling the vapor in the air mixed with pine. Opened his eyes and stepped into the cove.

The dragon backed against the wall and began to growl. Staring right at Kings hip.

King slowly removed the Ka-Bar and embedded it into the tree the dragon uprooted.

The dragon continued to growl.

King raised his hands in a calming fashion.

"Look you may not understand me but, you have opened up the hearts of thousands from where I'm from..."

The dragon's growling ceased as the Marine spoke.

Hmm... maybe he can understand...

"... including my own. Listen man, you got a shit storm of problems heading your way but..."

King pondered over what the hell he was even saying.

"... well... it's time someone of more capability watches your back along with the boy."

Just as Hiccup, King saw himself in the dragon. He saw Schmitt, he saw Price, he saw his family.

The Night Fury began to growl at the Marine.

With that King Turned around and exited the cove.

This place was definitely changing him. For the worse or better was still a mystery.

With night on quick approach, King went to camp.

Just before hanging it up for the night, King looked down at himself.

"I stick out like a sore thumb"

King sighed and leaned his head up against the trunk of the tree.

The silence of night paired well with the crickets chirps.

Water vapor layers itself over King like a blanket, grass blades brushed against one another as they waved softly in the wind. The soothing aspects of nature cleared the tired Marines mind.

_U_gh... fuck my life...

King stood up and headed for the village...


	4. Infiltration

**Hey, I'm back. Not sure how this chapter came out. Tried a new writing style. Not sure if it worked. Please tell me if I should continue as is in this chapter or go back to how the other chapters are written? Hope you enjoy in the end.**

**Infiltration **

The Night was young. Bird's songs still echoed throughout the village, occasionally interrupted by the waves crashing against the shore.

Hopefully this goes by smoothly. All I have to do is acquire some cloths.

Wearing these cammies is only going to cause a problem later if I do nothing about it.

Weapons still good. I brought more for the accountability rather than to show force. Besides, they have never seen anything like a rifle before so it's no use using as intimidation if it ever came to that.

Torches burned, lighting portions of the village. I would, of course, have to stay out of said light. No point in obtaining something to blend in with they spot me now.

The entrance looks clear. No real guards. At this point there more on look out for dragons, not other people.

I'm going to have to find something for these injuries soon. They're not looking good. Starting to turn black a matter of fact.

Luckily they wounds don't really cause to much of a problem. Moving up with relative ease with silence only helped my caused. Granted I would like to move faster.

Not too many people roamed around. I'm not too sure how far into the night we are but it has been at least an hour.

Some people paroled, mainly lookin up at the sky.

Their attention else were allowed my to pass by their ranks unnoticed.

It didn't take long for me to find some clothes.

Behind on of the huts was a clothesline. Better yet it was in use.

The area seemed secure enough. I walked up to the line and started to pull down only what was needed. A whole coat, and pants.

Only problem was they were way too big. Whatever I can fix that later.

Perfect. I got the cloths all I need now is to get o-

"What are you doing out here"

I had to force myself not to go for my rifle.

The voice sounded female. Luckily she was to far away to see any details.

"Thought I heard something in the field"

"Really now, let me co-"

"No no. I could be dangerous. Head back inside I'll secure the perim- erm the area"

"Are you sure your alright" she asked taking a few steps forward.

"Yes yes. Now please, head back inside"

She stared at me from a distance for a few moments and without a word she headed back for the house, staring at me the whole way.

That was way too close. I need to get the hell out of here.

Avoiding open areas and lights, I b-lined for the forest, back to the safety of my budget camp.

Rounding a corner revealed two Vikings holding a conversation.

I looked at them and made a check lest. Ok the vest and pants will do, my boots will have to work, and... shit helmet. My kevlar looked nothing like their helmets

Cursing to myself I turned back. The house by the field should have a helmet in it. Problem. It's inside the damn thing. Why can't anything be easy.

I made way up to the front entrance and pushed open the door. Unfortunately for me WD-40 had not been invented yet. The door acted as a alarm creaking as I slowly open it.

"Fuck you door" I whispered to the makeshift security device.

Inside looked like a vintage set up. The room had an almost romantic glow to it. A dinning table time the center of the room sitting in a dragon turned rug. On the wall were posted three swords. Underneath them helmets. Perfect.

Grabbing one, I quickly made way out of the house.

"Who are-"

I closed the fire and booked it before she could finish the question.

She quickly opened it after me and followed me out.

Stealth was out of the question. Hopping a few fences led me to a main street. A few Viking looked my direction as I turned and ran for the forest.

"Stop!"

Hell no. Running past the entrance I shot left and zigzags into the forest.

After a few minutes running into the forest I stopped and waited to see if they had followed.

I was in the clear.

My side and leg hurt like hell but I got what I came for.

The way back to camp was uneventful. It was a bit cold but nothing like how it was during the crucible. We were shitting ice cubes during that crap.

Getting back to the camp, I set the clothing down and hit the rack... sleeping bag in this case. Which in, my opinion, was nicer than the racks in some barracks.

In laid the best and pants down beneath my head. They were better than the dirt. With the clothing secured and wounds still... dressed I called it a night.

**Felt weird writing it that way. But if it's better it shall stay. If it's worse tell me so I can revert back to the original way of the story. See ya next time. **


	5. Ka-Bar

**Back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy**

**Shout outs: **

**Blackberry Avar- Thank you! As far as style I really haven't found mine yet. Just been experimenting. Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. I could proof read my stuff a bit better. Also yes I do. **

**ThermiteHawk- Thank you, hope your still enjoying it! **

Ka- Bar

Luckily for me the med kit comes with a small sewing kit. I would be able to use that to cut down and tailor the clothes to my size.

Everything was going well that morning until I tried to find the Ka-Bar.

"Where the hell did I put that thing. Whatever I don't have time for this. I think I packed an extra" I mumbled looking through the bag.

Searching for the spare didn't take too long. But I just could not remember where the hell the other knife went. Maybe I dropped it?

It only took a little over an hour to cut down and re-sow the vest and pants. I kept it all a little baggy so I could conceal weapons and wear the cammies underneath.

It actually looked pretty good. I didn't look perfect, but at least the clothing somewhat fit the description. Helmet was a little big.

The sun was up by now. Has been for a little bit. Once I took the clothing off I grabbed my scouting gear and headed for the ledge.

Nothing too spectacular. The dragon was fishing. Well trying too anyways.

It seems the Night Fury has given up trying to escape the cove. Still seems a bit depressed though. Occasionally a bird will fly by and he would watch it. Once the bird would be out of view he would just stare up into the sky for a few minutes. It looks like he's dreaming about being back up there.

Currently however he was occupying himself with attempts to catch fish. It was quite entertaining.

This took most of the morning until, a few hours into it, Hiccup shows up with a basket and something in wrapped under his arms.

Had to be that tail fin... guess that dragons getting his wish today.

Time was a lot different here then in the movie from what I remembered. It made since though. What would take a mere minute or five took anywhere from a few hours to most of the day, sometimes multiple days, to happen.

Hiccup was doing as I remembered him doing. Walking up to the curious dragon. Then he stopped.

Weird, did that happen in the movie... it's been a while.

"Hold on bud" Hiccup stated before turning toward the tree Toothless ripped up earlier.

Looking closer at the log I saw what caught his attention.

Embedded in the log was what I have been looking for earlier today. The Ka-Bar.

"Fuck, how can I be so stupid" I whispered to myself in anger.

Hiccup walked over to the log and attempted to pull it out.

Under any other circumstance this probably would have been quite funny watching him nearly fall over after loosing grip. But the fact that it was my knife... I'm not sure what this could do.

Luckily the dragon saved me in a sense. Seeing the kid messing with the knife he backed up a bit and growled lightly.

Hiccup immediately backed from the knife "right, sorry bud."

Once the Hiccup backed away Toothless resumed sitting, curiously staring at him.

Hiccup laid out the basket of fish. Going through the food Toothless reared back and hissed at the basket.

Hiccup pulls out a eel and throws it into the pond. What he was saying was anyone's guess. He was at a distance where I could barely here a thing.

The dragon approaches the basket and begins to chow down. Hiccup snuck behind and wrestled the fin onto the tail.

I almost feel the kid cinching down the tail as the dragon raises his head basket still attached.

The basket fell from his face. As Hiccup sat up (still on the tail) the dragon spread his wings.

As Hiccup was admiring his work. He shortly was interrupted by the dragon leaping up and flying over the pond.

"Woah, woooooooaaaaahhhhhh, no no no no no!!

They flew right over my position. Rolling over I saw hiccup holding a death grip on that tail.

Despite him finding that knife I couldn't help but smile a little. "That's definitely out of safety regs"

The flight didn't last all too long. They circled back around. Toothless apparently didn't appreciate the kid hitching a ride for him because he flung him off into the pond. Shortly after that however he fell into the opposite side of the pond.

"Yeah!" Hiccup laughed out while breaking surface of the water.

Both swam back to shore. The dragon shook himself off and Hiccup laughing a bit walked over to the knife.

How did I let myself forget that there... Well there's nothing I can do now.

"That was great!" The dragon backed from him, seeing the knife.

"Listen bud, you can trust me. I am not a threat" Hiccup said to the dragon with his usual over-exaggerated hand gestures.

He went to pull the knife out again. The dragon didn't growl or anything at him but he did back away from him a little.

"How did you get here?" Hiccups tone changed to one a bit more serious"

Hiccup after a minute or so pulling at the knife, dislodged it from the trunk.

He stared at my knife with great curiosity and fear.

"USMC? USMC what is that... uussmic. Hmm... St-Staff Sergeant King?..." Hiccup ran his fingers up and down the side of the blade.

Why the hell did I have to go and get that thing embossed? Damn it.

Hiccup placed the knife under his belt and turned to the dragon. "Well... that's all for today bud..." he looked down at my knife. "... stay safe Toothless..."

He looked worried. He has a good reason to be. Someone knows of his little secret. What he doesn't know is that it's not one of the villagers. Damn what am I going to do now...

Hiccup left the scene. With my knife of corse. Damn it.

It was only the afternoon. Not too hot, that was good. I hate heat... so they sent me to Afghanistan in the middle of summer... I know, welcome to the Marine Corps.

Wounds still hurt. Getting up wasn't too hard though.

I circled back to the entrance of the cove.

The dragon traced me as I walked around the ledge.

I was greeted by growls while I entered the cove.

"Hey man, I ain't a threat either"

He slowly backed from me, making sure not to break his sights from my hip.

Looking down I could see why. Sitting in my sheath was the spare.

"Really man. Again with the knife"

I took it out and embedded it into the tree trunk, making a mental note this time to not leave the damn thing this time. It's bad enough he found one.

The dragon eased up a little. Still kept his eyes on me but at least the growling stopped... progress.

I took one step forward and the growling resumed... ok, I never said much progress.

Taking a step back stopped the snarls.

"Well I would get you something to eat but by the looks of it, it seems you have eaten your fill already"

I sat up on the closest bolder he would allow me to without growling at me.

It wasn't close but it wasn't to far either.

He was only about twentyish Meters our from me.

I pulled out a small piece of jerky from an earlier MRE and tossed it his direction.

Keeping his eyes trained on me he took the two steps needed to retrieve the jerky.

"Listen, it definitely isn't the best but it'll do... at least that's what I keep telling myself"

He kind of reminded my of an over grown cat.

He was nothing like one but the way I see him move from time to time seems similar to one.

His emerald eyes stared into my dull brown eyes.

He definitely didn't trust me. Why would he. Hiccup.. he freed this thing rather than kill it. Gave him fish and his flight back... what did I do... give him some MRE jerky. Who the hell am I kidding, that jerky is more torture than anything else.

Well at least he's not growling at me anymore. May not be much but progress is progress. Seeing as there is nothing else to do here right now I went for the exit.

"Until next time bro"

Just before reaching the exit I hear the slightest pure come from the dragon.

I turned around... maybe I can do a bit more today...

However when I take a step towards him, he backs up and begins to growl.

"Your a complicated one, you know that?"

I turned to leave. Nearing the exit once again I stopped, took three or four steps back, grabbed the knife, then left the cove... not this time jackass.

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	6. The Bond

**The Bond**

Hiccup and the Night Fury just got back from their first official flight together.

They both looked exhausted. Happy though. They have been out for a few hours.

Hiccup hopes off the dragon with a big smile. "There are a few calibration errors I can adjust but... ah that can wait for later"

The dragon cooed softly as hiccup looked around at his surroundings.

He pulled out my knife.

The dragon seemed to be comfortable with Hiccup holding knifes now.

Toothless slowly walked up to Hiccup, whom almost seemed surprised to see the Dragon walk up next to him.

"Who could have made this? I've never seen anything like it. It's just a knife but. I've never seen this kind of handy work. What do you think bud?"

The dragon looked at the Hiccup and the knife. A bit cautiously he smelt the knife and looked back to Hiccup.

Toothless made a little grunting sound and walked back to his burnt patch of ground.

It's been three days now since he's found that thing. Fortunately for me he hasn't questioned anyone in the village yet. That would raise to many questions and put His and Toothless's bond at risk.

But it still was sloppy on my behalf. And of course he found it.

"Well it's getting late bud, I'll be back tomorrow. Maybe we can give it another go"

Toothless watched the boy leave the cove. As soon as he was out of sight Toothless scanned the tops of the rock walls around the cove.

After a few passes he spotted me.

I retired back to my small camp. For the next few days nothing spectacular happened. I only observed Hiccup further studying and forming his bond with the dragon. A few days into it I decided to pay him a visit of my own. Last time seemed to make a little bit of progress.

I stopped by the entrance and scanned out toward the village, making sure Hiccup was gone for good.

Once satisfied I entered the cove.

The dragon got into a defensive positions and stared at me. No growl this time however.

"What's up bud, enjoyed your flight?"

I took post on the bolder, looking out into the pond.

I pulled out a Tuna MRE I had packed in my right cargo pocket earlier.

I had also decided it would be best to leave my spare Ka-Bar back at camp. If I wish to make any progress in getting him to trust me it'll have to start without the knife. He doesn't know the potential threat behind the rifle or pistol so those went with me.

He eyed my down from his burnt patch as I stared into the pond.

"You know you and me aren't to different. Death of those we cared about, war, killing, hiding... I'm sure you've had your share of that..."

I pulled out my med kit and rolled the trousers up to the gunshot would on my knee.

It hurt to the touch. Unrolling it sucked but the cool air running over it soothed the sudden pain.

After touching up the wound I went for the MRE.

Tuna. I'm not really a fish person. I poured out the pack of tuna on the MRE bag, hopped off the rock and walked half way to the Night Fury whom started to lightly snarl at me.

After setting down the bag, I casually posted back on my rock and started eating what remains of the MRE: smoked peanuts, corn bread, and more jerky.

I saved the jerky in my right breast pocket and a hot chocolate powder drink.

Sunset came and passed. The tuna still sat on the floor.

Seeing as how there was no real chance Hiccup would come back until tomorrow I allowed myself to doze off...

If the dragon killed me in my sleep then so be it.

The world was ghost-silent. Water lightly slapped against the shore. A cool breeze blew throughout the cove.

Everything was peaceful until the sound of branches snapping rung throughout the cove.

The sound jolted me awake. Instinctively I took cover by the boulder.

Someone was entering the cove.

At this time of day? My watch said 20:04 so it was nearing sun rise... I really need to adjust that thing.

To avoid being compromised I ran back from the bolder to the opposite side of the cove.

Barely noticing the MRE back I layer out, I picked it up as I ran passed.

He must have waited until I was asleep to eat the tuna.

I hopped behind a group of decent sized holders and sighted in on the entrance.

A light growl rang to my right.

Half frozen I looked in the direction of the sound.

No more then ten feet away was the Night Fury bearing his teeth. He looked a lot bigger up close.

"Check it out. You may not trust me but unless that's Hiccup, I'm gonna register as less of a threat to you then whoever that might be"

Emerging from the entrance was a blond haired girl about Hiccups age.

She walked up to my bolder and sat atop of it.

The dragon at this point stopped growling and slowly moved away from me a bit, being certain to remain concealed behind the boulders.

She just sat on the rock and began to sharpen her axe. The sun broke out from the horizon. She remains sat upon the rock for a good amount of time.

After about a half hour Hiccup arrived completely oblivious to Astrid's presence.

Once he spotted her he began to nervously stutter out his reasoning for being there.

"You been acting weird... weirder"

She advanced onto hiccup who was backing up.

He ended up pushing hiccup to the ground and hitting him with the jolt of her axe.

The dragon was not having any of it. His emerald eyes dilated and he emerged from the rocks stealthily.

Hiccup got up to continue his attempt to get her to leave until her eyes fell onto the dragon.

"Get down!"

She tackles hiccup to the ground.

Toothless roared out and leaps toward the two. She gets up and just before she was able to attack hiccup pulls her to the ground disarming her.

Hiccup tried his best to calm the dragon down and steps in between the two.

"Yo-you scared him"

"I scared him... who is him" Astrid started getting off the ground.

Hiccup introduces the two and Astrid makes way for the exit.

"Du du du we're dead"

Toothless turned around and started to trot back toward the boulder.

"Where do you think your going"

Toothless, seeing me, turns back around.

"Come on bud we need to find her"

Well. He's going to be gone all day.

Well doing recon isn't going to get me much further. But what else can I do. I know I'm going to have to make my presence know at some point. It's just when that's the problem.

I soon left the cove after Hiccup and Toothless and headed back to camp.

Well it's not too much longer until his father, and everyone else for that matter finds out about the Night Fury.

I spent the rest of the day at camp. I designated to day as liberty.

Liberty is usually a day or so off of duty. It could also be the title of the time spent after work.

I tightened up the camp. There really wasn't much here. Really it's just my back pack, flak, kevlar, and sleeping system.

An hour or so after night fall I heard Toothless land in the cove. Well liberty is over.

I made way up to my spot and watched the two.

"Wow, umm didn't expect that too happen"

Toothless laughed at him. It was an odd sound but it couldn't have been anything else.

"Would you shut up! I'll be back tomorrow bud"

Hiccup made his way out of the cove.

Toothless stared up to the ridge.

He stared right at me. Out of common curiosity I quite looking at him through the RCO. Yeah it was a unloaded rifle but you know, rule number one: always treat a weapon as if it were loaded. I could almost here my PMI stating the rule.

I made my way down into the cove.

I was greeting by the all to familiar growls as I first approached.

I just sat and stared at the dragon.

I don't know why I cared so much for the thing. He brought both comfort and pain to me eatery time I say him.

I was letting something I promised my self I wouldn't let happened.

Once that family incident occurred I promised that I will never let anything get emotionally attached to me from then on. It was too dangerous.

Currently I have nothing to lose. If I were to die no one would hurt.

Nothing was there to cloud my judgement. I would try so hard to protect those I love that I would slip.

I would overlook something resulting in there death.

And here I was... with something not even human and it was hitting me harder then any deployment could have.

I didn't realize the tears forming in my eyes.

"Jesus... What is this place doing to me?..."

I was filled with anger. Part of me wanted to stay here. Bond with this dragon and place. The other half just wished the dragon would kill me.

I walked over to the pond and stared at my reflection.

I drew my pistol on it.

It was so tempting seeing myself in my sights.

I had a death grip on the pistol. I gripped it so hard it started shaking.

Do it. Do it. I told myself.

Hearing the dragons cuing brought me to my senses. I dropped the gun and fell back against a boulder.

He stared at me with curiosity. I could nearly hold back the tears.

"Ugh, see what you do to me..." I joked to the dragon.

I got up and took a few steps closer to the Night Fury who immediately started to snarl.

"Look I can't do this anymore. I see too much of what I've lost in you. Those I've loved and fought with."

I fell to my knees sending a painful jolt throughout my body.

I removed the flak and boonie cover. I couldn't help but shiver a bit to the cool air.

"My family, friends... all of them perished in front of me. It turned my heart cold. I killed with no remorse. Worse part of it is is that I still could. At this point I don't care if you trust or kill me... I'd rather die by your hands then by the those of the Taliban or Al-Qaeda"

The dragon stopped his snarl and stared me down what his intent was I'm not sure.

I closed my eyes, forcing some of the former tears out and awaited my fait.

A few moments passed before anything happened.

The warmth passed over me. It felt ni- wait warmth?

I opened my eyes.

The dragon had lit the ground in front of me on fire.

Well he seemed to understand that I was cold. The fire did feel nice.

I rose my hands up to the warmth of the flame. The fire was mesmerizing.

It about the size of me. It was red but seemed to have a blue hue to it. It was beautiful.

On the other side, two emerald green circles, blurred by the fire, grew bigger.

Emerging from the flame stood the Night Fury staring into my eyes.

Well this is his show now. I re-closed my eyes.

The warmth felt nice against my skin. I could fall asleep if I wanted to.

All of a sudden I felt a strange soft surface press against my palms.

Opening my eyes I see the dragon. Laying his head down into my hands.

He opened his eyes and stared into my own as he lifted his head.

A few soft, laughing breathes escaped from me.

He looked amazing. The red-blue glow shinned off of his jet-black scales.

"Was the fire for dramatic effect" I laughed to him.

He back out through the fire and went to his burnt patch.

I stood up and walked around the flame.

I took a few steps to approach and stopped.

He gave a slight glare. But this time no growl.

"I won't push it bud"

I walked back to the flame and dozed off after setting an alarm on my watch for 19:00.


	7. The Nest

**Hey back with the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, there the reason I actually made this chapter today. I was going to take the day off but seeing as people are actually enjoying this I kind of had to make another.**

** As far as the language barrier i will admit I had forgotten about that but I do have an idea to fix it. Might take a chapter or two.**

**The Nest**

An annoying beep disturbed the peaceful morning.

1900 had rolled around. Embers glowed where the fire once laid.

The Night Fury was still asleep. He created a new burnt patch to curl up in a little bit further away.

At least I gained a little bit of trust from him.

I walked up to the pond and looked into my reflection. It looked different... Foreign... and very dirty.

I stripped down to just the green PT shorts, which I wear underneath all the cammies, and slipped into the water.

It was cold as all hell but it felt good.

I could see the dirt lift off my body as it came in contact with the water.

Cuts and bruises covered my body, not to mention the two gunshot wounds. I'll have to replace the bandaging. I have lost track on how many days I've been here.

Dunking my face in the water was probably the best part.

Have you ever been dirty for so long it started to fell like you were clean. That's how I was. And this "bath" reminded me how good it felt to actually be clean.

I looked back to the shore and there he was. Laying in his patch of burnt land, looking at me curiously.

"Morning"

Toothless rolled his eyes and turned away from me.

Shower time is over I guess. I got out of the water and retrieved the mini med-kit, pulled out some bandages and wrapped the injuries.

Toothless cautiously walked up to me while I was wrapping them and sniffed the one on my knee.

"That there, my friend, was the resu- Shit!"

Toothless twisted the tip of his tongue into the bullet hole.

"No no no, I have Neosporin for that... damn that hurt" I said, pushing his head away.

I finished up wrapping the wounds and got dressed. The flak was the worse part. The pressure pushing on the ribs was anything but pleasant.

Sun was beginning to rise. I don't want to be down here when he shows up like last time.

I gathered all my belongings and headed for my camp

Well, considering there's nothing else really to do at the moment I started cleaning my weapons and sharpening the Ka-Bar.

I was running low on MREs. Yeah that was bad but thank God. Those things... yeah they fead you but damn they could be disgusting. But no one complains during a firefight.

It's has been a few hours. The weapons were armory condition clean. The Ka-Bar just as sharp as the one Hiccup has found.

I laid up against a tree and began to take in the surrounding forest. It was quite beautiful. You could barely see the sky through the canopy.

All of this was interrupted by an odd scraping sound coming from the cove.

I jumped up and ran up to the ledge as fast as my knee would let me.

The dragon was gone.

The only trace of him was scratch marks running up the side of the wall.

Oh shit... that happens today? Alright fuck it... It's now or never.

I ran back to the camp. Once there I quickly changed into my final fresh pair of desert cammies and put on the flak. Loaded six mags of thirty rounds into the pouches on my flak. Inserted a seventh mag into the rifle and racked it back, loading a round into the chamber. Once the rifle was set I loaded the pistol and stored an additional five mags of fifteen rounds around my utility belt. The final things I grabbed were two grenades, just in case, my Ka-Bar, and a couple pieces of jerky.

I finished up one last gear check and put on the pants and wool vest and pants. It wasn't perfect but it would have to work. I grabbed the oversized helmet, placed it on my head, and made way for the village.

By the time I got there Toothless had already been captured. I moved towards the docks and took position near the shore.

I cleared the perimeter near my location.

No Vikings in sight.

I pulled out my rifle and scoped in on the building built into the mountain.

There stood one man. He had a light brown beard. He wore a large brown wool cape and a helmet with horns nearly passing out past his shoulders.

There was no doubt as to who I was looking at.

"Stoick..." I whispered to myself.

"Ready the ships" his voice boomed across the village.

I concealed the rifle underneath my vest and made way for the ships.

"And someone get that devil on the lead ship" Stoick made his way down the mountain.

Luckily for me they were all to distracted with everything going on to notice me.

I hastily made way for the front boat. No one looked at me. They were all too busy grabbing weapons and equipment.

I got onto the front shop with relative ease.

The dragon was being crained onto the ship.

"You there, secure this beast to the bow" a Viking yelled down at me as he ran back to the stern.

I grabbed the chains around the dragons contraption and hooked them down to the deck.

Fortunately for me the dragon was to busy trying to break out of the restraints to take notice to be.

Once the Vikings had finished loading up their gear we all started for this nest they were after.

Stoick was aboard the lead ship. Along with Toothless and I. I tried my best to keep to the unpopulated areas of the ship.

It wasn't all too successful. I got a few weird stares. But luckily, with the stress of the situation no questions where really asked.

The dragon was snarling. Viking surrounded him. Laughing at his struggles to escape.

I wanted to kill them all. Here was this dragon. Whom saved the chiefs kid. But they look past that. They turn the dragon into a mere GPS.

But killing them would not get them to trust me.

A few hours into the trip past. No one really talked all to much. Everyone had taken their looks at this Night Fury by now and went on about their business.

The front of the ship had cleared up enough for me to get next to the dragon.

He was scared. Straining off in all directions.

I checked to see if anyone was looking and placed my hand on his snout.

"It's ok bud, I won't let anything happen to you" I cooed as I fed him the bit of jerky I packed.

I knew he would be fine with or without me, but if it calmed him down or make him feel any form of comfort it was worth a shot.

He looked up at me, accepted the jerky and lightly purred.

Hmm. Seems he did understand me. How is beyond my understanding.

I walked to the railing and stared off in the direction we were heading.

A huge cloud a few hundred meters out blocked my view.

It was impressive. A lot more intimidating than I remember it being in the movies.

"Here we go" I whispered under my breath.

We entered the cloud. I could only see a few inches in front of me.

"You think this will work?"

I'll admit I panicked a bit. I, being the nerd I was back before the Corps, was able to understand their language, but speaking it... I had a very hard time wrapping my tongue around their words. No where near good enough to speak it.

I looked at the man. He was a bit taller than me, yellow hair. And he had a peg leg and an axe for a hand.

Gobber...

Well no use attempting to answer him so I gave playing off as a mute a shot.

I nodded my head and continued staring off into the fog.

"You know, now that I think of it, I have never seen you around the village... who might you be exactly"

Damn it...

I gestured to my neck in hopes to portray to him that I can't speak.

"Ahh a mute are you... two can play it that game..."

He leaned closer to me, squinting.

"Who. Are you?

I had to think of something fast...

Oh got it... I tried my best to shape something on my head.

"Jar. No no bowl.. no..."

Gobber graves his chin with his one good hand.

"Oh oh, Bucket!... But your not bucket"

I tried my best to resemble that I was related to him.

"Care taker"

I shook my head no.

"Father, wait never mind that one"

"Brother"

There we go. I smiled a bit and shook my head in approval.

"Really, I never knew he had a brot-"

Gobber was cut off by Stoick.

"Gobber! Now is not the time"

"Hey Stoick have you ev-"

"Gobber!" Stoick turned towards Gobber. He was not playing games.

"Alright chief" gobber stares in defeat.

"Good to meet you by the way... names Gobber it you didn't already know." He whispered to me, extended his arm to shake.

I shook his hand.

Bad move. A small bit of desert cammie sleeve slid out beyond the vests and of course Gobber saw it.

I released his hand and with a sharp nod, quickly made my way to the exact opposite end of the ship he was standing.

I saw him squinting at me as I looked back.

Too close... literally.

"Land ahead"

The fog began to clear.

In front of us was a large mountain. Everything was grey. Not a single dragon, save Toothless, in sight.

The Viking exited the ships. Hundreds of them cautiously made their way up the shore.

I, however, stayed aboard the ship to keep the lonely dragon a little bit of company.

He calmed down a little as I approached.

"It's ok bud, nothing is going to happen to you"

I gave him a few chin rubs.

It comforted him a little.

"I'll be back bud. You're going to have to trust me"

I gave him one last rub and jumped off the boat.

Time to get to work...


	8. Cost of War

**Cost of War**

The Vikings were formed up in front of the mountain.

Catapults fired a barrage of boulders at the weak point of the mountains face.

Once broke open, Stoick fearlessly walks to the newly formed hole and orders a flaming round to be fired into the hole to illuminate inside.

Stoick charges into the mouth of the cave swinging his hammer at the hundreds of dragons nearly killing them selves to get out.

"Is that it?..." Gobber starts back down towards the ranks of Vikings.

"We've done it!"

Every cheers on except myself, Stoick, and Toothless.

The black dragon became restless, trying more then ever to break out of the restraints.

"... form your ranks! Hold together!"

You could barely hear Stoick over all the chatter.

The ground began to shake, stopping most of the partying.

A loud screech came from deep within the cave.

Immediately the Viking scrambled back into formation.

"Riiighht..." I said to no one in particular, turning to make way back to the ship.

The ground near the mountain began to crack open. The mountain itself moving slightly.

I jump onto the ship and made way for the Night Fury.

"Hey there bud, remember when I said you'd be fine... yeah, make sure you hold your breath here in the next few minutes. Other than that you got nothing to worry about."

I threw off the vest, ripped off the wool pants and slid under the dragon.

Hopefully that abomination doesn't kill me in the next minute or so.

The mountain cracks open. Through the dust and debris emerges an oversized queen. The thing was huge. Nearly as large as the mountain itself. It was grey for the most part. Had a few red splotches throughout its body.

The formation broke immediately. No one knew how to engage this thing. The catapults tried there best but only managed to piss it off.

I sighted in on it but decided against firing for two reasons...

One: this fires a 5.56 round. Not exactly the right caliber for this size of enemy, it'd have to hit something soft on that thing. And two: I'm currently underneath a multi-ton Night Fury who barley trust me as is and currently could be considered mentally unstable with all that's going on.

Ok so going under him maybe wasn't the brightest of ideas. Still beats getting burned alive by that thing... well I could have just stayed on the island... too late.

Orange light shined on us from the right.

It was getting brighter and brighter.

Soon enough the boat we were on was getting lit up.

The dragon bunkered down and did his best to wrap his wings down around himself.

To my surprise he held up his weight a bit where I was laying.

Was he protecting himself or me... both maybe?

It felt like I was back in Afghanistan. It was extremely hot. The Night Fury fidgeted a little as we took on the flame.

After what felt like a millennia the heat subsided and the dragon stood back up.

He tried his best to look down at me but was stopped by the contraption.

"I'm still here bud" I said as I placed a hand his paw.

A small thud sounded off from the front of the burning ship. Someone was here.

Small legs hurried up to the Night Fury

"Go help the others... ok hold on hold on" Hiccup began pulling at the strap around Toothless's snout.

I rolled out from underneath of Toothless left flank.

"He's got you now bud" I whispered to him as I jumped of the ship.

I looked back at the ship. One of the masts from a different ship fell onto it sending it back into the waters.

The ship along with Toothless and Hiccup began to sink. I turned to look back at the dragon causing the destruction. Around it tiny dragons, compared to it, attempting to distract it. They only managed to annoy it. I guess that was the point.

My eyes were caught by an enormous Viking running seemingly right at me.

Stoick... I braced for impact.

It never came. He ran right past me not even glancing my way and dove into the water.

I walked up to a small rock ledge and peered into the depths of the water. Stoick pops back out and places his boy on the ledge before diving back down below.

"Dad?" Hiccup coughed out.

He looked around at the chaos unfolding around him. He turned around and nearly fell back into the water when he saw myself standing on a few feet from him.

"Sup" I tried to say it in a way that sounded harmless.

"Wh-who ar-are you? He was terrified.

He wouldn't be able to understand a word I said but might as well give him some form of answer.

"Names King, or Johnson, either will do"

Before anymore could be said Toothless shot out of the water and placed a slightly dazed Stoick down near Hiccup and I. Toothless glided a couple more feet behind the three of us and looked at Hiccup, gesturing him to come up.

Hiccup stared at me for an extra second or two and began making his way up to Toothless.

"Y- you got it bud" he ran up to the Night Fury. Stoick was still to up on the I need to save my son craze to realize who exactly was standing next to him.

"Hiccup... I'm- I'm sorry" Stoick ran up to his boy. "For- for everything" he said as he grabbed his boys arm.

"Yeah me too"

"You don't have to go up there"

"We're Vikings... it's an occupational hazard" Hiccup shrugs his shoulders a bit as he lightly grins.

"I'm proud to call you my son"

"Thanks dad"

Stoick backs up a bit and watches Hiccup.

Toothless raises his wings to take off and slowly begins to lower them.

"Wh-whats wrong but. Are you hurt?"

A little bit of fear creeped into the boys voice.

Toothless turns back and looks at me and light gestures for me.

"Woah woah woah, you know that guy?" Hiccup was dumbfounded. He looked between me and Toothless.

"Go, I'll provide as much ground support as I can" I said to the Night Fury.

With a small look of concern he jumped off toward the queen.

With them gone, it left just me and Stoick.

I could feel his stare.

I turned to see the cautious Viking backing into a defensive stance against me.

"No, I am not the enemy, that thing there is what you should fear" I stated along with gestures to get him to understand what I was trying to tell him.

He seemed to get the point. He glanced up at the queen tearing through his troops and nodded back to me.

Seeing that I didn't have a weapon, (so he thought) he throws me a short sword laying in the debris of the ships and ran off to his men.

I assume cover on the rock ledge and sight in on the dragon.

The sounds of the battle field battle field were washed out by a ear shattering whistle coming from above.

All the Vikings hit the deck.

"Night Fury!!" Multiple Viking yelled out.

A shot was fired, followed by an explosion that shook us all to the core.

"Oorah" I could help but feel a little excitement.

The queen was hit in the lower jaw.

Toothless flew over carrying someone.

Getting a closer glance I saw that same blond female from earlier.

He delicately sets her down and spins back up into the clouds.

I'll never get tired of that whistling sound.

A second shot knocks the dragon down to the deck. But it's not out of the fight just yet. It began to stand up and spread out its wings. They were huge. Almost as wide as this thing was long.

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting out of a Marines sights completely unscathed" I said. Being in the career field I chose gave you a bit pride. Maybe a little too much from time to time but it kept the moral up on ops.

Toothless shot back up to the clouds. The Viking staring up in awe.

I sighted in on the Queen dragon's eye and popped two shots.

Yep that did defiantly gained its attention.

It screeched out in pain and with its remaining eyes started right at me. Pulling its wings back in. It reared back to fire.

This was it. I gave my killer one last look before accepting fate and closing my eyes awaiting the fire. This isn't a bad way to go out.

An explosion filled my ears. The heat washed over my body. Hmm I thought it would have hurt a bit more.

The heat then died down.

I open my eyes and saw the dragon was once again knocked to the ground.

Standing in front of me was Toothless looking as aggressive as ever.

Without skipping a beat I limp-ran up to him and got into the kneeling. He looked at me for a quick second and began snarling at the queen dragon who was getting back up.

It was injured, very injured. The upper left eye was swollen shut, blood oozing from under the eye lid, and three large burn marks spotted around its body.

Toothless gave a small fuck you shot to its leg as it was getting up.

I gave toothless on small pat the neck and sighted in on a second eye.

"I'm sorry have we meet before why does Toothl-" his sarcastic statement was cut off by two more shots.

Second eye down. It screeched in pain.

Toothless looked at me as shocked looking as Hiccup did.

"Told you it wasn't the knife you shoulda worried about" I lightly chuckled to him.

"Who!... how!...wh- what is th-"

I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You. Need. To. Go. Now!" I gestured to the sky. He got what I was saying.

I glanced at toothless.

"Go"

I could have sworn I saw him give a slight nod.

He launched back into the clouds and fired one more shot to pull its attention off of me.

The queen stood up and stretched its wings. Two of its eyes were out of commission. I wonder if that'll have any change on the outcome.

It was weird seeing something that size take flight. It slowly lifted of the ground and lifted itself up into the clouds.

The Vikings were to caught up with the fight to notice the shots I have fired. Good no time for frights or questions I can't answer currently.

While Toothless and Hiccup took care of business up stairs I looked around the battle field. Many Vikings lay injured around the shore. Some dead, not many though... surprisingly.

I made myself useful as a makeshift medic.

One missing an arm lay on the ground screaming.

His injury seemed the most serious. I ran up to him and pulled out the med-kit.

"Hey there bud, I know you have no idea what I'm saying but at least you can question who or what the hell I am rather than your pain"

"Aaaaargg, who, who are you... aarg, de- DEMON!!!"

"Well I'm not going to tell you your wrong but we prefer the term devil. Oh here we go this'll help"

I grabbed a tourniquet from the med pack and began to apply. He screamed out in terror and pain.

"I know I know, this hurts like a bitch but it beats bleeding out"

It was done. The bleeding slowed to a stop. He passed out. Out of pain or fear I'm not sure. Probably both.

Looking back around the Vikings seem to have already began to assess and treat the remaining Vikings.

Those standing around regaining there wits stared at me in fear.

I placed my hands out to try and show I was harmless.

I didn't really work as I expected.

The few looking at me questioned what I was wearing and holding.

"My god, you guys are worse then the dragon"

Speaking of the Night Fury the majority of Vikings stared up into the clouds watching the legendary fight between the offspring of lighting and death its self and this oversized abomination.

"Is it really on our side this time?..." one Viking questioned to no one in particular.

Seeing that I have been compromised I joined the group of Viking. Making sure to keep some distance.

I made my way to that yellow haired fellow Gobber. Standing next to him was Stoick.

Of course they stood near each other.

Gobber jumped when he noticed me near him.

He after gaining his composure he squinted at me. "You're not buckets brother are you?"

"Nope"

"I knew it, your not a mute... what language is that?"

"It's English man"

"What was that" Gobber seemed to not be as phased by the cammies. Which was cool. Someone I can attempt to talk too.

"Can you understand me"

I nodded my head.

"Is that right" Gobber asked as he returned to looking at the light show happening over head.

Stoick didn't say a word, he was too worried about Hiccup. He would however glance at me periodically.

"Come on, come on..."

I stared up into the clouds. It was amazing. Blue flashes revealed the silhouettes of the dragons.

"Get that motherfucker Toothless" I whispered out to him.

"What was that you said?" Gobber looked back to me.

I just pointed up toward the clouds.

"Right?..." Gobber looked at me a moment longer and stared back up to the clouds.

The explosions ceased. A loud whistle sound rang.

Falling from the cloud was the Night twisted around staring back up into the clouds.

"Look Stoick, there!" Gobber grabbed the chiefs shoulder and pointed up at the dragon.

"Hiccup!" Stoick yelled out to his boy.

Toothless fired a shot into the cloud and flipped back around.

The queen emerged from the cloud fire burning from in its mouth.

The Vikings cheered.

The Queen hit the ground with a large explosion. It was magnificent. Flames towered over the mountains.

Once the excitement died down the Vikings rushed to the dead dragon.

Dust and smoke filled the air

"Hiccup!... Hiccup!... Son!"

Stoick and I aimlessly walked into the smog.

The fog cleared a little revealing a downed Night Fury.

"Hiccup!"

We ran up to the dragon. Stoick fell to his knees. "Oh son... I did this"

The Vikings slowly approached and formed a circle around us. The dragons four dragons followed suit.

The sight was quite humbling. Looking back, seeing Viking and dragon stand together mourning what they though were lost members.

The Vikings were caught up in what had happen to react to me. Good.

The Night Fury groaned a bit in pain and slowly opened his eyes. There they were again. These emerald green eyes staring between Stoick and I. His left eye had a little bit of blood in it.

"My son... I'm so sorry"

The Night Fury looked down at himself a bit and unwrapped his wigs revealing an unconscious Hiccup.

"Hiccup!"

"Toothless!" I blurted out as he also revealed a dangerously deep gash running from about the center of his Chet to his upper neck.

The chieftain ran to his boy as I ran to the dragon.

Did this happen before? Whatever, it doesn't matter now

I threw my rifle to the side and pulled out the med kit and dumped out the contents.

"You brought him back alive... what's wrong?" Stoick turned to see me kneeling near the dragons head.

Blood flooded from his neck.

I could barely see through the tears. I used everything in the kit.

"No, no, no,no" I frantically took medical foam and bandages and placed what was left of both of them into the wound. It wasn't working.

The dragon stared up at me. And cued softly.

"Let me-" Stoick started to state as he took a few steps forward.

"No!" I drew my pistol and half aimed at the ground in front of him. He stopped, not because of the threat, he had no idea what I was holding, but he understood what I meant.

I turned back to the dragon.

The Night Fury took one last look at Hiccup and looked back to me. His eyes were fading out.

Toothless laid his head down and slowly closed his eyes.

I pressed into the bundle of bandages and laid my head on my hands.

"No... you ca-... I can't lose you too..." tears broke from my eyes and ran down my face.

"I'm- I'm sorry"


	9. Guardian Angel

**Sup, been a few days... next chapter is available. Currently 0033 so I'm a bit tired. I might be able to do ch 10 tomorrow but no promises.**

**Hope you Enjoy! **

**PS- I'll respond to Ch 8 reviews via PM tomorrow.**

**Guardian Angel **

"...Alpha Mike two this is Alpha three five, we're taking heavy fire, request close air support on our position"

Bullets ricocheted off the armor of the Humvee.

Price opened up the 50. Cal. We we're being hit from the right flank.

"Multiple contacts 3 o'clock!" The radio frantically yelled out where to focus fire.

I grabbed my M4 and kicked open the back right door and began conducting suppressive fire on the mountain side.

Price screamed out in pain. It sounded... strange, gargled almost. He slumped back down through the roof hatch.

Blood was flooding out from his neck, covering his body.

Without putting too much thought towards my dying friend I jumped on the 50. and resumed firing on the hill side.

"Right there, Right there!" Schmitt pointed out the position of a few Taliban fighters.

I adjusted the HMG and unloaded the clip on the cluster of fighters.

The bullets tore them to shreds. Even from the 700ish meters they were at, I was able to see the carnage.

"Get us the fuck outta here" the driver immediately dropped the vehicle into gear and gunned it out of the valley.

Bullets wizzed past me as we drove off.

We kept constant fire on the mountain side to cover our exit.

We seemed to be in the clear.

I popped of the gun and dropped back into the back set. Sitting next to me was Price.

The gun wound looked pretty bad. Center throat.

"They got Price!" I yelled up to the front as I reached for the med kit.

Nothing worked... medical foam, gauze bandages... hell, I even tried duct tape. Non of it worked.

"No, no, no, stay with me bud... Come on, come on, come on.

Schmitt watched as I desperately tried to bring back the fallen Marine.

"King... King... King!..." he shook me by the shoulder. "... there's nothing we can do... I'm sorry... you have done all that you could" that was the first time I have ever heard him spoke softly...

... for many years, I have shut out any form of friendship. It seemed that harm went after everyone I have ever cared about. My family, most every friend I have ever had, and hell, for all I know, my squad could be dead right now.

I looked through down at myself through the tears. I couldn't recognize what I have become. Blood... my friend's blood... drenched my cammies.

Toothless laid bleeding out in front of me. He was close to death.

I put as much pressure as humanly possible but it wasn't enough.

Stoick slowly approached and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure who you are or where your from but... I do know a tortured soul when I see one... you have done all you could have done for the Night Fury... if you wa-"

"No!... no, not this time" I shot up and looked around.

Not too far away from our position was the remains of the Berkian ships, parts of it still on fire.

I sprinted to the burning ship and grabbed a piece of wood off the deck, drenched the end of it in Isopropyl from the med kit and held it in the fire.

Once lit, I rushed back to the dragon and bane running the makeshift torch down his throat.

It was working. The flame was cauterizing a good portion of the cut. Not perfect, but the bleeding was controllable now at least.

Once I found the cauterization on the neck acceptable I moved on down to his mid chest.

The flame was still strong. The Isopropyl helped. Kept the flame from being extinguished.

It took nearly two minutes to cauterize the cut.

"Almost... come on... just abou... got it!"

I threw the stick to the side and pressed my head to the front of his snout.

"...come con, come on, stay with me bud... Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, thank God!"

It was faint. But he was still breathing, barely breathing but I'll take it.

He was still unconscious. That probably was best for him though... with all the pain he would have went through.

Tears of sorrow-turned-joy ran down my face.

Stoicks jaw dropped slightly.

"You brought him back..." his voice was filled with joy and fear.

The dragon whom has both saved his kid and tormented his village for years has just been saved from an originally thought mortal wound.

The crowd around was filled with cheers and gasps of concern.

I stood up and turned to Stoick.

He stared in disbelief. At me and the dragon.

I pointed out towards his island. "Go, there's no way we can move him without further injuring him"

I accompanied the statement with the appropriate hand gestures to get the point across.

It took them a few hours.

The dragons, along with a few naive Viking, left for Berk to acquire the appropriate amount of ships needed to fit the Vikings.

Night fell just as the last ship loaded up.

"Come with us, we can come back to assure the dragons well" Stoick offered me a chance to the return to the village. Probably to keep an eye on me in all honesty.

"No, in the condition he's in, he has no way to defend himself. Especially being unconscious" I don't know why I try. He couldn't understand.

I tried again by respectfully shaking my head.

"Ok... we'll check up on you... every now and again"

He turned to renter the ship. Just before assuming his post he turned towards me one last time.

"Who... or what are you?" He let his curiosity get the better of him.

"U.S Marine" I plainly stated.

He tried to form his tongue around the word. He failed. Miserably.

"U... U.SS... M-Maarnnne"

"Close enough"

He turned to his post.

The ship shortly departed leaving just me and Toothless. Whom still was unconscious.

After about a half hour I stood up and searched around the scene.

Nothing really caught my eye until I scanned near the shore.

Near where the boats departed was a large wooden crate.

Getting closer to the crate I was able to make out the crest of Berk.

"Hmmm, what do we have here bud?" I asked the unconscious dragon as if I expected an answer.

I opened up the crate revealing an assortment of food and supplies.

"He knew I was going to stay..."

I slowly but surly dragged the heavy crate near the dragon.

I'll have to go through it tomorrow. The sun has set by now and there wasn't really anything worthy of being used as a light near by.

Scanned the perimeter of any threats.

Once secured I sat down and carefully leaned back against the lower portion of Toothless stomach.

Yep, he was still alive, weak but alive. His breaths were short and shallow.

The med kit was spent. There was nothing left I could do expect wait and hope for the best.

The night was uneventful. No threats revealed themselves.

It got pretty cold on the island.

I went over to the crate and began to dig through it for blankets.

Sure enough there was one. A thick, wool blanket laid underneath one of the baskets of food.

I pulled it out and wrapped it around myself and a period of the dragon.

The Night Fury has showed some improvement though. Small fidgets here and there. Occasionally I would have to tend to the wound and cover up a small portion of it with the sleeves of my cammies to stop the minor bleeding.

Eventually the cammies didn't work out too well. I need something to wrap it in.

I had run out of options, the bandages were used, the foam was out. All I had left was the blanket.

I cut the blanket into four large portions. It was enough to cover most of the wound.

Once the fresh blood dried, it acted as the adhesive for the makeshift bandage. It would have to do. I didn't have any tape or glue on me.

Night seemed to go by fast.

Before I knew it the sun began to rise.

Smoke still lingered in the air. But it did not take away from the beauty of the sight.

The sunlights reflection off the waters was almost hypnotizing.

I went to the shores of the island and took in the sight.

Most of the fire from the other day was out by now.

The peaceful morning was interrupted by a faint groan.

I spun around as saw Toothless making slight movements.

"Morning bud" tears of relief formed a bit in my eyes.

He was alive. That's all that mattered now.

I walked up to him and observed his injury. It was definitely hurting him. I had a few more pods of Morphine but it probably as best to save those.

Toothless slowly opened his eyes. There was mix of blood red and green in his eyes.

He got up to move but was forced back to the ground. With that severe of a wound he would not be able to do too much for the next little while.

"Listen man. You scare me like that again and I'm gonna have to kill out myself... glad your ok" I sat near his head and placed a hand on his snout.

He just looked at me. He lightly purred as I rubbed the side of his head.

"Well. We're going to be here a while. You, my friend, could use some rest. Not that you'll listen but I recommend that you go back to sleep for maybe a couple more hours... the perimeter is secure, no immediate threats" I said as I stared off into the waters.

Toothless nudged his way under my arm a little and closed his eyes.

Hmm... looks like stuck here for a while. I lean back a little, being mindful of his wound, and began scanning the shores.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I couldn't kill him just yet:)**

**See ya in the next chapter!**


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**Hello! This chapter is a bit short and a bit last minute. Hope it's still good**

**Justsomeguy16: Thanks. Hopefully this chapter is as good as the others. I'll admit this one was a bit rushed. **

**Blackberry Avar: I tried to make the flashback relevent with what was going on. **

**ArchAngel319: Thank you!**

**Unexpected Visitor**

"This is an M4 Carbine, 5.56 NATO round, 7 3/4 pounds fully loaded, 30 round capacity. Let's see what else... oh max range of around 3400 meters if I remember correctly... or was it 3500... eh it don't matter"

Toothless stared at the weapon. He was curious. Ever since he saw it fire he showed interested in it.

It's been a few days... four I think. He was improving. With a little bit of assistance he was able to get up and walk short distances. Every now and then I'd have to clean his wound. Worst thing that could happen now was an infection.

Past few days have been uneventful. Being in a place for however long I've been here without being able to hold a conversation tends to make a man a little crazy. I have come to the conclusion that Toothless was able to understand me more then anyone else. Odd, not sure how, but I'm not going to question it... gave me somebody to talk too.

"...Ball, tracer, blank, dummy... yeah those, I believe, are the types of rounds this thing fires... 3600 meters?... damn that's going to bother me. Whatever. How's your wound?" I made a little fire. It was only afternoon but it tended to get cold on this island.

Toothless seemed to like placing his head on my knee... the one with the gunshot wound in it. It hurt like hell from time to time but I guess his injury is a bit more severe then mine at this point so I guess he wins.

Every now and then it would leave a little blood on the knee. His preferred spot was just at the edge of the cut on his neck. I assumed it was because it may have itched from time to time. Occasionally the knee would open the cut up a bit. Nothing to serious.

He was still a bit drowsy. He lost a lot of blood that day. Not sure how long he will take to recover. Could be days, could be weeks. I'm only CLS (Combat Life Saving) certified, not a corpsman.

Through out the past few days we managed to move to a more secure location. Hardest part was moving the crate.

The place we moved too was about a quarter around the island. There was actually a few trees over here too. They looked way out of place. A small patch of greenery surrounded by grey.

The crate had quite a bit of food in it. Fish, mutt, bison, etc...

"What do you think?... think they'll come back?"

He cued a little bit. It was short though. Probably hurt a bit to make any vocal sounds.

I got up and did another perimeter security check. Nothing. This island truly was lifeless.

Was this real. Had I died back on the op and this is what happens after death. Or has that box thing actually brought me here.

The thought of this all being imagination would poke at the back of my mind from time to time. I didn't like to think about it too much as being imaginary. As much as I liked the team I was apart of I do prefer this place much more.

Only problem with me being here, imaginary or not, was that I alter the timeline. Sometimes for the best, sometimes for the worst like what just happened the other day. I'm not sure what effect I had on that battle but my being here nearly killed someone vital to the end of their war.

Even then he is here with me rather back on Berk awaiting Hiccups return to consciousness, whenever that may happen.

I could only hope I did not ruin what these two will end up doing. Maybe if I play this right I can help them. I have nothing else really to live for.

Anyone I've ever known no longer exists. the country I've fought for, Corps I've killed for, and brothers I've mourned for all just memory now.

And if this place is real then it's all I got left to fight for. After spending a considerable amount of time pondering over what role I play in all this I have come to the conclusion that I can't just go to being an ordinary citizen.

Toothless stared at me.

"What are you thinking bud?"

From time to time it felt like he was trying to tell me something.

I sat back down next to fire and cooked up an early dinner.

Toothless slowly inched too me as I looked into the crate.

"We got fish, bison, mutt... anything in particular interest you for tonight" he stared between me and the fish.

"You really like fish don't you..." of course he absolutely loves the only type of food I actually hate. Even just the scent of it.

"Ugh... fine"

I pulled out some fish and began to cook it.

Didn't take long to cook it. I pulled the fish out and gave most of it to him. I had a small portion of the fish.

Yup... still hated it. Maybe I'll learn to like it someday.

A thud in the distance interrupted our dinner.

I grabbed the M4 and aimed off in the direction of the noise.

Toothless, struggled a bit to get up. Keeping the gun trained on the tree line I gave him a helping shoulder.

"You are in no condition to fight if it comes to that... stay bac-" I was interrupted by sarcastic sounding yaps coming from Toothless.

I glanced at him. He was rolling his eyes.

"Is that sarcasm?" I asked a bit surprised "don't start with me-" another thud. A bit closer then the last.

A Nadder broke the tree line.

Toothless growled at it a little.

The Nadder did not seem friendly at all. It spiked out its tail when it saw us. It had red tipped spikes running down the tail.

The Nadder screeched out at us. Toothless attempted to return the screech but was stopped by the cut.

Without warning the Nadder fired a few spikes at us. Luckily for us they missed... barely.

Toothless reared back to return fire but all that came out was a cackled cough. He looked at the Nadder whom now only stared him.

The nadder reared back to fire a shot of its own opening the perfect opportunity for me.

I fired two rounds at its neck.

Both rounds found their way past the light scaling on the dragon and into the dragons lower neck.

The Nadder was wounded for sure but still strong enough to flee from our location. Smart move.

Toothless stared at me.

"Told you you weren't ready for a fight just yet"

He was a bit frightened. Not sure from what though. It was either the gun or me shooting one of his kind. Maybe Both.

I unslung the rifle and placed it on the deck.

"It's ok bud. Im not going to hurt you" I slowly approached him and held my hand out. He timidly reached out and pressed his snout into my palm. He also winced a bit at stretching his neck out.

I left the rifle where it was and joined him back at the fire.

I pulled out the Ka-Bar and began to flay a fish.

Toothless couldn't wait. He nearly tackled me for the fish.

"Jeez, now you can move!... No fair you're like a million more pounds then me..." I carefully maneuvered the knife away from him so we didn't accidentally get him cut again.

He won. He stole the fish from me and laughed. He knocked me on my back and triumphantly stood over me.

"No more help getting up for you" I laughed at him.

"What are you doing to him?" A squeaky voice sounded off from behind Toothless.

Toothless turned around and excitedly limped over to the visitor.

Standing about twenty five meters from me was a small Viking. He had a prosthetic leg and my knife.

Hiccup gasped a little when he saw Toothless's injury.

Hiccup pulled my knife out and pointed it towards me.

"Wha-what did you do to him"

**Yeah a bit shorter then the others. Hopefully it lives up to the expectations. See you next time! **

**Also an idea popped up. Almost did it to this chapter. How would you'll feel about a chapter from Toothless's POV? **


End file.
